The Victim
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Rose Ella LaRue has been separated by purpose to live in white chapel, while she's there she discovers secrets and makes secrets.Jealousy, anger, action adventure and humor. crushes will be exposed, secrets will be revealed and most of all someone loves..


**The Victim **

_**HEYOZ! ITS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER STORY AND WELL, YEA. I GUESS I SHOULD PROBABLY DO THE DISCLAIMER THING RIGHT NOW…**_

_**ME: (YELLS) YO, ROSE!**_

_**ROSE: PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! WHAT DID I DO!**_

_**ME: DO THE DISCLAIMER THINGY.**_

_**ROSE: KISS? WHAT KISS?**_

_**ME: YEA WHAT KISS?**_

_**ROSE: (NERVOUSLY) MOONFAN4EVA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND THE PLOT. (RUNS OUT.)**_

_**ME: (RUNS AFTER HER. THEN COMES BACK.) ENJOY THE STORY! ROSE WAIT! (RUNS OUT, AGAIN)**_

It was an average day for me, at least before right about now. "Rose, honey. We're moving to white chapel." "Why?" I ask suspiciously. "Because we want to go there. You'll be very happy." Mom said, I started crying, "Mom, I finally get friends and actually feel accepted in this place and you decide to move?" I got up and I walked right into the table, stupid me and my clumsiness. Then I ran upstairs to my bedroom. While I'm crying I should tell you about myself. My name is Rose Ella LaRue. I have rose red hair that's naturally curly that ends at my waist and rose red lips, thus my name. I have tan skin that can go pale in an instant, and I'm 5'4 and I'm clumsy some times but I can be graceful. My eyes are baby blue and naturally big, so any way I got up and started packing oh and I forgot to mention 2 things, I'm very stubborn and I get mad very easily and I can fight very well; guess that's 3 things. Any way, so the next day we got to this white chapel place and I was wearing some black shorts and a white tank top that said, 'Angelic? You can say that.' And my black knee length boots, and of course my lucky bracelet. It was leather and brown and it said, 'peace and love. That's all we need.' And I had to tie it around my wrist. So I walked in and immediately all the boys, including the ones with dates, were staring at me open mouthed. "Boys? SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" immediately all of their mouths closed at the same time. I started walking but some of the cheerleaders decided to get revenge on me for 'stealing' their boyfriends. They all tripped me, I didn't gasp or yelp as I fell to the floor as I sat up I sighed. Stupid cheerleaders thinking their so much better than everyone when they're not. I sighed again, and picked up my stuff, hugging my books to my chest. I got up and found my locker then when I turned around some guy was right in front of me; leaning against the lockers. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked. "Yea, go on a date with me." I shook my head, "I don't even know you, and I already don't like you." Then I walked away. I managed to bump into some guy, I kneeled down to get my stuff. "I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention." I said. "No, I'm sorry. I was looking at some really cute girl; but not you." I laughed I got up and he did too. "Rose LaRue at her service." I said. "Benny Weir, nice to meet you." We shook hands. "So, benny what classes do you have?" "Science, math, reading, language arts and then I have homeroom." "Same." He nodded then turned around and whispered "yes!" "You know I can hear you, right?" "Oh, yea, I-I-I knew that." He stuttered. I smiled, this kid was funny. Then the bell rang, "We should go to class." He said, "No, benny, we're gonna skip class and buy curtains for monkeys. Yes we have to go to class!" I said, I grabbed his wrist and ran to class, I slowed to a walk and went into the classroom letting go of benny and sitting down. Before I knew it the day was over and I was walking home when I listened to some kids in black with shades and hoodies on I asked them, "Why are you wearing that in this weather?" I said it politely so incase they would get mad I wouldn't have to fight like I did every week in my old town. "Well, we have a rare disease that when it's warm out we think its cold out." I immediately felt sorry for them. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope they find a cure for it." I said. "Yea, we can only hope." "Well, try not to get sick. I hate it when that happens. Stay safe and out of trouble." I said. Then out of nowhere benny came running to me. "Did you talk to those kids over there?" he asked. "Yea, why?" he shook his head and said, "You wouldn't believe me." "Benny, I believe in mythology. No matter how crazy it is I _will _believe you." I said. He sighed, "Okay, they're vampires." I gasped. "OMG! Benny…" I didn't get to finish because he said, "Of course spread rumors about how I'm crazy." "Actually I was going to say I believe you and that if you wanted to come over tomorrow." I said sheepishly. "Oh, oh yea. Sure." He said in the same tone. Later, benny came over. He brought some friends. "Hiya." He said I stared at him quizzically, he seemed like, 'what?' but then he said, "Oh, Rose Ethan Sarah Rose." I nodded, "Hi, I'm Rose LaRue. Nice to meet you." "Ethan Morgan same here." "Sarah Wilson. Nice to meet you." Then a voice said, "Are you forgetting us geek?" Benny sighed. "Rose, Erica Rose, rory." Out of nowhere two blondes pop up a boy and a girl the boy had brown eyes and the girl had blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Rose as you heard." I said. Then they were gone, "Whoa, where'd they go?" I asked, Ethan, Sarah, and Benny shared a nervous look Sarah nodded encouragingly then Ethan said, "Sarah's a vampire and so is Erica and rory." "And you may be to, so be careful." Benny said. "Thank you, Mr. Benny rabbit for those encouraging words." I said sarcastically. He put his hands up in defense and said, "Just trying to help." "Well, you're not helping me unless I say so. Got it?" I asked, "Got it." Then Sarah said, "She and Erica would be best friends." "What did you say?" "Nothing." I nodded and left, and then I came back and said, "Wait, this is my house, sorry. Wait why are you 2 here? No offense but just asking." "Well, just in case Jesse showed up, we're here to help." "Who's Jesse?" I asked, Benny gulped, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" I asked they all nodded, I raised my fist so that I punched him. I turned around and saw a boy with jet black hair, all slicked up, and dark brown eyes. He clutched his nose. "Tip number one, Jesse: never sneak up on a girl. She has the right to fight." I said. He growled, "tip number 2: growling psychotically will not help you. Plus it's not polite." He lunged I grabbed the nearest book, which probably weighed like ten pounds, and whacked him on the head, realizing he had no chance he said, " I will come back." "OK, but one thing when you come back make sure you bring cheese 'cause I'm running out. Oh, and thank you for notifying me. You can leave now." I said. "Dang, Rose! You have some fighting skills!" Benny said after he left; I bowed. "Thank you!" he blushes slightly before saying, "Welcome." "Okay, who wants popcorn?" every one cheered after some popcorn we were playing truth or dare. "Okay, benny, truth or dare?" "Uhm, truth?" "Okay, who do you have a crush on?" I asked, "oh, uhm, you." he says. We both blush, "Okay, Rose, who do _you_ have a crush on." I blush as Benny said it, "You." Sarah and Ethan glance at each other. Suddenly I feel queasy. "Rose, you're going for dare. No complaining. I dare you to kiss benny." Sarah said, "Uhm, uhh….." I trail off feeling stupid then, Benny leans in and, we KISSED! I kissed my crush! I was like ecstatic! When we pulled away my face was burning and it was the color of my hair. "YES!" Sarah shouted. "What?" I asked, "Nothing." She answered. I nodded and said, "You say 'nothing' a lot lately." She nodded. I looked at Ethan he nodded too. I looked at benny and he was a light shade of pink, he averted his eyes when I looked at him, though. I suddenly remembered that we were playing truth or dare, I smiled Ethan and Sarah shared a look that plainly said, 'oh god, we're dead.' Then I said, "Sarah, I dare you to kiss Ethan. I know you love him. Wait let me rephrase that to, SARAH WILSON LOVES ETHAN MORGAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "OKAY! FINE I'LL DO IT!" Sarah screamed at me. She kissed Ethan, when they pulled away; Sarah's face looked like a red brick. Ethan looked like the color of my hair, I laughed and giggled while benny snickered and laughed. "Stop it benny, she probably feels weird right now." I said after I stopped laughing. "Thank you!" Sarah said. The next day I wore my boots my bracelet and my black shirt with a white skull that said, 'if you wanna die, I'll kill you.' And my short brown shorts. I click clacked all the way to class avoiding the cheerleaders but they found me anyway. I raced to class but it was locked! I groaned sliding down the door and sat on the floor hugging my knees, this was the worst day of my life! The cheerleaders came up and I instantly sprang up, "What do you want _now_?" I asked. "We want revenge for you stealing our boyfriends." They said. "Ha! That's a lie! I bet some of you don't even _have_ boyfriends!" I said. They were all shocked, they all gasped and the lead said, "you will pay for this!" she turned and left all of the cheerleaders followed I sunk to the floor again and just sat there. The next bell rung and I got up and I left for the next class, the cheerleader's tripped me I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut, but instead of falling face first on the floor someone caught me, I heard the cheerleaders scoff and leave. I opened one eye and looked around; benny caught me. I opened both of my eyes and stood up, "You okay, Rose?" he asked me. "Yea, I'm fine." I said. He nodded, "We should probably get to class." I said stupidly. "Yea, we should." We both walked to the last class of the day. After school I was walking home when Ethan and Benny come out of nowhere, "Aloha, peeps." I said, "Hey." Benny said, Ethan said, "Hi." "So, whats up?" I asked, "Huh? What?" I rolled my eyes, "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, "Oh, we just wanted to warn you about not going out at night, by yourself." Ethan said, I put a hand on his arm reassuringly and his eyes tinted blue, I cocked my head to the side a little. When his eyes turned normal I stayed the same. I blinked and said, "Ethan, and you to Benny, do _not _worry about me. You don't need to." I said, without waiting for them to reply I walked off and I saw, Jesse. I froze; he had some vampire friends by him. "Rose." He said, I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked to say or do anything but stand there frozen in pure horror. I slowly backed away, he slowly advanced. "Stay away, please." I begged. "Oh, we will. After we make a new friend." He and his friends bared their fangs, I shrieked. But I was still frozen in terror and fear. I turned and ran; I looked over my shoulder they were all there except for Jesse. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm I stifled a scream I turned and saw Jesse. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP! HELP!" I was stuck in an alley with an evil vampire my day just got worse. "HELP! HELP!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face, my skin was pale now, from being scared. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried, Jesse's grip on my arm got tighter, and he said, "No one can help you." I screamed; his grip got tighter. Soon, my circulation in my arm would be cut off. I screamed because it hurt so much, soon I heard someone come I squeezed my eyes shut his grip slackened. I experimentally opened one eye, I looked around. I opened both of my eyes. Jesse lay on the ground unconscious. I saw Sarah, Ethan and Benny. I was so tired and weak I blacked out the last thing I remembered was seeing Sarah Benny and Ethan look at my arm to see f I got bit. When I woke up I was on my couch in my house, Benny and Sarah were looking nervously at me. At least Sarah was. "What? Am I a vampire? No I can't! I have things to do, I want to get married have kids. I don't want to be like Sarah! No offense." She smiled and said, "You're aren't a vampire and none taken." "Phew. I thought I was stuck like this forever and I would have to drink blood! Which ,by the way, is the most disgusting thing I ever heard!" I said. Benny laughed I whacked his arm, "OW!" he screamed. I smirked, "Haha! Benny got owned by a girl!" I said, still smirking. I turned to Sarah, "why were you looking so nervously at me?" I asked, "Well, I need to drink blood and I ran out of the blood substitute so I have to go to the graveyard and drink rats blood." "Ewww!" I said, she nodded, "I know." "Where's Ethan?" "Right here." Sarah said. I cocked my head to the side, Sarah turned around and pulled Ethan from behind her. "Why was he-?" "He thought you might kill him." Benny explained. "Oh, Ethan I would only kill you if you were hanging out with people like the cheerleaders and stuff." "Phew, good." I sat up and looked at them all, "I have a question and I want it to be answered. Got it?" everyone nodded. I looked at Ethan, he winced, "Ethan, when I touched your arm your eyes looked bluish. What happened?" "Oh, that. Well I'm a seer and I get visions by touch. And Benny here, is a spell master in training." "Oooh! What was your vision?" I asked eager to here the answer. "I saw you in the alley. So, basically the scene from….. The other day." "Wait, guys? How long have I been out?" I asked. Then Benny said, "Maybe 5 days." "Well, that's not much too….. Wait. Did you say five days? I've been out for _five days_?" I asked they all nodded. I swung my legs over to the opening of the couch and I stood up. Instantly I felt dizzy and queasy. I swayed a little, I almost fell but Benny and Ethan helped me stand up. "Okay, I'm fine now. I think." I said. I walked to the staircase and back, "Yep, I'm fine." I said. " So, why you guys here." I asked feeling the awkwardness in the air. "Oh, uhm we wanted to make sure Jesse didn't come back." "Oh, I'm fine, but who's Jesse?" they all got worried looks on their faces, "I'm kidding." I said; they all relaxed. "Oh, yea that's why I was here. Not like I wanted to see you really badly or anything." Benny said nervously. I laughed, "Benny, you're so weird. Your new nickname is Benny Weird, instead of Mr. Benny rabbit." I told him. He laughed nervously for some reason; Ethan and Sarah were just frozen with a look of shock on their face. I turned around and saw Jesse. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. He smirked and said, "To finish something." I looked at Sarah: she was still frozen in shock. Ethan disappeared to somewhere. "I-I-I'm not afraid of you." I said only stuttering a little. He smirked again, "I know you, Rose." "No; no you don't. None of you know me." I said. Jesse laughed; still smirking. "I know you used to fight everyday at your old town. I know you're stubborn and can get mad very easily." "E-e-every one does t-t-that." I stuttered. Jesse laughed, smirking. His fangs showed. "No, Rose. I know you, join me. You won't have to be picked on every day by _anyone_." He said; I was dazed. "Not picked on b-b-by anyone?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, his expression turning serious. "No one can even _touch _you." I heard Sarah say, "Rose, don't listen to him!" I turned around and said, "Sarah, not having to fight or be picked on is just, amazing for me. I won't be normal, yea. But I'll feel like I'm not some girl who steals people's boyfriends and being stupid. I'll _feel_ normal." She shook her head, "Rose don't…." "JUST STOP IT! IF I WANNA DO IT I'LL DO IT!" I screamed at her. She seemed a little taken aback by me yelling at her but; she seemed more mad then shocked. She looked at benny who I looked at he looked at me, dead in the eye, and said. "Rose, please don't do it. He's lying." I turned and looked at Jesse; he seemed shocked at what Benny said. "Is that true? You're lying to me?" I asked. He shook his head. "_They're _the ones lying." "Oh, okay." I said. Benny and Sarah took a deep breath. Then Sarah said, "Rose, are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, but before I could say anything Ethan came down stairs with a holy water bomb and a stake. Jesse took one look at him and ran out before saying, "I'll be back." "Let me guess, that's all fake and stuff?" Sarah asked. I collapsed, weeping. "I-I-I-I I'm so sorry. I-I j-just didn't want t-t-to be treated like…." "Like Benny and I?" Ethan asked. I gave him a watery smile and laughed, "Sure." I said. Sarah helped me up and I blinked back the rest of the tears and wiped them away. "Sarah?" I asked, "Yea?" "How did Jesse convince you to be a vampire?" I asked softly while Sarah made some more popcorn. (Benny and Ethan had gone upstairs to check out my room) finally after a few minutes of silence she said, "He didn't convince me. He just- bit me without permission." "Oh, I'm sorry for back there I should've fought back." "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Like me dating Jesse." We both cracked up, Ethan and Benny came in and they said, "Whats so funny?" we looked at each other and laughed harder. When we recovered I said, "Sarah, tell them." "I made a joke about me and Jesse dating." "Oh." "So, what'd you think of my room?" "It's awesome! Mostly because it doesn't have dusk." "Ugh! I hate that movie. Never mention that movie to me." I said. They nodded. "So, whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked. They shrugged. Then suddenly someone was banging on the door screaming for help. I scrambled up I opened the door, a girl about 13 with raven like hair and brown eye's dashed in. I looked outside, I saw Jesse. I slammed the door shut; I knew he couldn't come in without an invitation or something. "Whats your name?" I asked as Sarah comforted the scared girl, "My names Adrian."

_**OOH! CLIFFIE! SO SORRY I WAS REALLY TEMPTED TO END IT HERE! SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT OR RUSHED! PEACE OUT! CLEAN PICKLES WITH CHLORINE! – MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
